The game of affairs
by Jaded Angel
Summary: JE... Welcome to the Hotel California , such a lovely place, such a lovely face. They're livin' it up at the Hotel California . What a nice surprise, bring your alibis. (Eagles' Song, Hotel California) Read the author's note, please. R
1. An affair to remember

****

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters or the show or the song "She will be loved" By Maroon 5, or anything like that. You know how it goes :)

A.N.: Ok… it's set into the future… the distant future. Like year… 1990 something like that. I didn't use names, you can apply any character you want… sort of if you ignore certain details you can use whatever charaters you want. _I_ personally had a couple in mind… **J/E**… Sue me! I _love_ J/E… go figure. Anyway R&R if you don't like the couple, then silly you, turn away… no reason to be mean and flame the story.

Now I have some recommendations if your bored and want some good stories to read, if your in to Harry Potter Scifi129 has some great Harry potter fics. The Devil's triangle is her most recent one and I adore it ;) And for of course for That 70's Show fans, I recommend _anything_ Twiniitower's has to offer, she's a great writer, they both are ;) That's just my opinion. OK! On with the story… if you have any issues E-mail me or write a review. :) Hope you enjoy! R&R!

Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else

He flung open the door to the apartment. She was whisked in his arms, holding on to his neck, kissing him as if there was no tomorrow.

With the door swung shut he had both arms to attend to her once more. He wrapped himself closer to her body. They pulled apart panting, their hot breaths upon each other. Their eyes locked, and soon their lips engaged in another futile game of love.

Her delicate feet were lifted off the ground, all she felt was her body dropping to the couch. Green/blue eyes stared into softer green eyes. Heartbeats rose quickly, rhythmic like two drums.

"I love you." She whispered, as she hungrily asked for him.

He didn't need to say it back, it didn't matter. Lush lips tasting lush lips was all that had to be said and done. Neither body had a complaint, neither soul an issue.

All that was needed was there; all that needed to be heard was said.

****

I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more

He had been sitting in the car for over an hour, she was late again. Not that it made a difference; he refused to get out of the car to get her. Knowing her, _he_ would be up there. It's better not to have one man confront another. Especially _him_, _he_ had a tendency to be over jealousy, sometimes bordering on abusive.

Not with her though, never with her. _He_ knew she'd leave _him_.

"Sorry." She said, sliding into the cool, leather seats. She turned and smiled at him. Her cat like smile, entrancing him further into the game.

"It's ok." He said, starting the car up again.

She looked stunning; her pale pink dress glittered from the reflection of the streetlights. Her hair was left down in a bounty of curls and waves. Exquisite.

"Where are we going?" She asked, her soft voice, soothing like an ocean breeze.

"_Captain's, _I made reservations for nine." He said, his more hoarse, deep voice replied.

Her delicate hands graced the clock button on the stereo. The green numbers read eight fifty one.

"We might be a little late." She said, leaning back into the seat.

"That's ok. They'll hold my table." He said, applying more pressure to the gas.

She let out an airy laugh. "You know, he told me if I left the apartment, when I got home… he wouldn't be there."

"Then I guess you shouldn't go back to your apartment until tomorrow." He smiled, a smug grin.

"Oh… and who would I stay with?" She asked, airily.

"I don't know… I know a place that has extra room on the bed." He looked at her quickly and then back on the road.

"Can I afford such a thing?" She smiled, of course she could afford anything, but maybe the price was just too high.

"Oh, I'm sure you can." She smiled as she placed her hand on his thigh.

"Then maybe I should take the offer." She smirked.

He pulled into the restaurant, and pulled out the key, smiling at her.

"I know I would." He said, capturing his lips with her. She easily gave in, but quickly pulled away.

"We have reservations, Monsieur."

"Oui." He smiled. She took his arms as he help her out of the car and began walking to the restaurant.

"A table in the corner." She asked, her head sitting on his shoulder.

"Isn't it always?"

****

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved

His long fingers traced the outline of her side.

Breathe in, out, in, out. It was the only way to keep the moan from escaping her dry lips. She opened her eyes to see him staring at her. She turned her head and saw that it was close to two in the morning. Green/blue crashed with green and dry lips crashed with dry lips.

He pulled away first, staring at her.

"It's nice not to have _him_ residing in the back of my mind."

"I know." She smiled. Slender fingers touched his cheek, then ran through his unruly hair. "It's almost perfect."

"Stay with me." He whispered, kissing her neck.

"I want too." She said, closing her eyes.

"I'll wait for you, forever."

"I know." Her eyes fluttered but remained shut. "Shh… let's not worry about _him_. Concentrate on now." She opened her eyes and brought her head up enveloping his lips.

They broke apart. He inhaled her perfume as his hands wrapped around her body.

"I never knew an affair would be so fun." He chuckled as he left passionate fleeting kisses on her lips. "Are you staying?"

She opened her eyes and held on to his neck as he continued to leave her fleeting kisses.

"Yes…"

****

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore

The waiter graced their tall glasses with expensive white whine. Crystal clear and smooth, a delicious adventure for their dry throats.

"To us." He toasted. _Clink_.

"To us." She smiled, sipping the whine, sighing happily as she placed it down.

They had ordered their food, but were in no rush to eat. He looked at her, carefully placing his hand over hers. She smiled, looking around the room, and then back on him.

"Mon Amour," He smiled, taking her delicate hand and kissing it softly. She giggled.

"I'll regret that trip to Paris for the rest of my life." She smiled contently, staring into his eyes. "Not sure if I'll regret those nights though."

He leaned in closer across the round table and kissed her softly. "You shouldn't have to."

She smiled.

They awaited their salads in silence, basking in each other's company.

As the salad came and went he smiled at her innocent pout and round eyes.

"You'll miss _him_." Knowingly.

"Heavens, I can't." Nervously.

"You're allowed." Understanding.

"Doesn't matter." Resistance.

He leaned in and kissed her again, this time allowing his taste to linger on her shaky lips. "You will miss _him_."

"I know." She said, leaning back, away from him. "But only in the beginning."

"Of course." He nodded, fixing his napkin.

"Especially with you there…" She was being flirtatious.

"Of course." He smiled. "We'll both be too caught up in the game."

"To the game." She smiled raising her glass. He nodded. _Clink_.

And they both took a sip.

****

It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want

She stirred in her sleep.

__

3:30

She shook her head and sat up. His body was tangled in the sheets, and arm hung across her thighs. She smiled as she pushed some hair off his face.

Quickly, but gently, she moved off the bed. She walked into the massive bathroom and shut the door. Hot water poured from the faucet as she plugged off the drain. She looked in the mirror and turned on the sink.

Mascara and white eye shadow dripped down her face as she tried to scrub the smudge marks from her delicate skin. Dried with the remains of a pale lip-gloss, she applied chapstick to her swollen lips.

She turned to the tub and shut the water off. Twisting up her hair, she gently stepped into the hot water, only relaxing once her entire body had been exposed to the dangerously hot liquid. She sighed in the steam from the scented bath.

Lavender and roses. Her favorite. But of course he'd leave out her favorites, in the end, it was done all for her.

"I thought, maybe you left." She looked to the door to see his tired body, his hands rubbing his eyes.

"Never." She whispered, smiling innocently.

"Never say never, my dear." He smiled, stepping into the tub behind her. She moved her body, so as to settle back over him once he was comfortable. She smiled as his arms wrapped around her waist and her head fell on his chest. "I woke when I didn't feel your body next to mine.

"I needed to be clean." She pouted.

"Yes, you are a dirty, dirty girl." He smiled as he captured her lips.

They allowed the scent of lavender to take over them as they thought in peace.

"You think _he_ left yet?" He asked.

"No. _He'll _be there tomorrow morning. _He's_ always there come morning." She sighed playing with one of his hands.

"Maybe tonight will be different." He said. She looked at him and slowly rolled over so that her elbows pressed gently on his chest.

"In more ways then one." She kissed his lips softly as she rested her head on his chest.

His hand softly smoothed over her head, comfortingly.

"Doesn't matter… you're welcomed here… anytime."

****

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved

Freshly glossed lips sipped the hot coffee that sat in front of her, steaming with the scent of vanilla. Curious eyes watched from over the rim of the cup to the man sitting across from her. His own tired eyes were lost in the black void of his own coffee cup. Not blinking or wavering, intent on the black continents of the cup.

"What's wrong?" He looked up into the glassy eyes of his date.

"Hmm… nothing." He smiled, and stirred his now cool coffee.

"Liar." She smirked, looking at him more intensely. She took a sip of her coffee. "Please tell me."

Green crashed with green, and with a heavy sigh he shook his head. "Aren't you ever tired of the game?"

"What?" She asked, confused.

"I mean… I don't know if I can keep up with this… little game we have going for ourselves. You know… because of _him_." He looked at her. She smiled, her comforting, everything will work out, smile.

"I…I'll leave _him_." She smiled. "I promise. Excuse me."

She began to head for the ladies room. He watched her sway her hips and step quickly but carefully.

"No… you won't." He sighed, drinking his now cold coffee.

****

I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

Steam rose from the freshly brewed cups of hazelnut coffee. The best money could buy. He was looking over the sports page of the newspaper that had been delivered to his door.

Hazelnut had filled the kitchen giving the dreary winter morning a cozy feel.

"It's so… gray." She said, holding her coffee next to the large bay windows. She was in a pair of blue flannel pajama pants and an old beat up T-shirt.

He turned and looked at her and then back to the paper.

"What do you expect for a perfect January morning?"

"Nothing really… I like gray." She giggled as she walked over to him.

Placing her cup down, she took the paper from his hands and sat on his lap.

"I forgot to say good morning." She said, leaning her forehead against his. He smiled and kissed her softly.

"Good morning." He said, hugging her closer to his body. "You're so beautiful."

"So are you." She giggled her airy giggle.

"Please… don't go." He begged.

"I—"

"Please." He said, more determined.

"…I'll be back in a couple of hours." She smiled and kissed his nose. He let her go as she walked back into his bedroom. He shook his head and covered his face with his hand.

Standing up, he marched over to his bedroom and threw open the door. She turned and faced him, standing in only his T-shirt.

"Wha—" He grabbed her to him and kissed her hard on the lips. He pulled away and stared at her. "What… what's wrong?" She stuttered.

He kneeled down and placed his head on her stomach as he wrapped his arms around her legs.

"Please stay." He begged, once again. "I'm so tried of the game."

She gently stroked his head. "I'll be back soon. Let me just go get a few things from the house. _He's_ at work by now."

"Please." He begged one last time.

She wriggled out of his hold and knelt in front of him. She kissed him passionately and smiled.

"I'll be right back."

He watched her change and apply her lip-gloss.

The same pale pink dress, her shiny lip-gloss that made her lips so much more inviting, she placed her hair up and then smiled.

"I'll take a cab. See you later." She kissed him passionately. She didn't do good-byes. "I love you."

"I love you too." He had to say it as she stood at the door, smiling. She waved to him and shut the door. "Jeez."

****

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful

The road was empty, which was a welcome for the two. Silence had formed above them, making the air thick with thoughts and even regrets.

"I love night." She said, turning to look at him.

"Me too." He said roughly. She pouted a bit.

"You know… he called me a slut." She laughed bitterly. "I mean… it's not far from the truth, but to actually say it… I mean…"

"You're not a slut." He said. She looked at him, tears in her eyes.

"I am." She said. "I mean… I'm having an affair…"

"Don't worry about it." He said, never taking his eyes off the road. "I love you… _he_ doesn't, ok?"

"Bu—"

"It's only an affair to society. I love you, and you love me. It's a relationship." His eyes were unwavering as was his voice. "I _love_ you."

"I love you too." She said, wiping her eyes. He placed her hand on his thigh. He took his hand off the wheel, holding on to hers. "Tomorrow… I'll… I'll file for divorce."

He parked the car in the garage under his building. He stopped the engine and sat there. He turned to her, eyes intense.

"Will you? Will you _really_ file for divorce?" He asked, uncertainly.

Wiping away the hot tears, she smiled. "I will… so we can have a happy ending."

He leaned in and kissed her passionately. She pulled away and got out of the car. He followed her lead.

They made it to the elevator, never parting. She giggled as he tickled her and touched her.

They were almost to his door, they began to kiss, and she leaned against the door as he blindly searched for his keys. He found them, never leaving her lips.

He flung open the door to the apartment.

****

Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye

He waited in his apartment, having an inner war whether to call her or not to bother. It had been four hours, at least, since he had last saw her.

He played with the phone, switching it from hand to hand. If he called and _he_ picked up, there would be more then one problem. The probability _he_ would pick up were slim, _he_ had work. However, knowing the cosmo's ongoing joke, he didn't want to chance it.

__

Ring.

"Hello?" His hoarse voice answered quickly, worriedly.

"I'm on my way." And she hung up.

He sighed heavily, and stood up. He walked to his door and raced to the elevator. He was waiting in the garage in a matter of seconds.

Blue.

Her favorite color.

She smiled as she walked towards him, her hair hanging down, and a blue dress accenting every inch of her body.

"What took you so long?" He asked, concerned.

"These." She held up divorce papers.

"You… you…"

"_He_ was waiting for me when I got home. I told _him_ I was unhappy, I wanted to leave. I said _good bye_." She smiled as he brought her closer to him. "I need a place to stay."

"Of course." He said letting her go. He picked up her suitcase and pressed the elevator button.

"I would have called… I just wanted everything done with." She looked at the floor.

Strong arms found themselves around her waist; she looked up to be met with lush lips.

"It's fine." He smiled. "Let's go home."

"Ok." She smiled, nodding her head.

****

Yeah  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain

He woke up to the sound of rain. He looked to his left but saw only ruffled sheets and a used pillow. He shook his head and sat up.

"I'm right here." He looked to the window.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She slid back into the bed and began to kiss him.

He allowed her to play leader and kissed her back, until he found his lips roaming down her neck.

"I love you." She said as he kissed her smooth neck.

"I love you too."

"I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"Not doing this sooner."

"Doesn't matter." He said. She gently laid her head on his chest.

"Ok." She yawned. It wasn't long till rhythmic breaths took over her body.

It dawned on him that their future was at the door. There was no more game, no more _him_, just the two of them. He smiled.

Luckily, he didn't do goodbye either.

Try so hard to say goodbye


	2. Sweet Temptation

****

(Don't own the Eagles song- Hotel California. Nor do I own That 70's Show, or anything of the sort, just the plot :) Hope you enjoy R&R))

On a dark desert highway   
Cool wind in my hair   
Warm smell of colitas   
Rising up through the air

He sat on the beach, the cool sand soaking through the thin cotton shirt. His legs outstretched basking in the dim morning sun. Dark lenses shielded Green eyes. A sweet smile formed around his lips as he heard footsteps behind him.

"You're up early." She said, sitting next to him. Her sun dress thin enough to breath, yet thick enough to keep her covered.

"Yeah, well." He placed a hand around her waist and rolled over so that she laid over him. "I guess I just couldn't bare to wake up after you and not be able to watch you sleep." She kissed his softly.

"I love you." She whispered, leaning her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her head resting his hands at her hips.

"I love you too." He looked up at the sky, his glasses hiding his eyes from the brightening sun. "What shall we do m'lady?"

"I don't know…" She smiled, looking at him. Moving his dark sunglasses she kissed him passionately. "Though… I wouldn't mind staying in bed for a little while."

He laughed. Staying in bed had been the most activity they had done since coming to the almost deserted island.

"I think we should captivate ourselves a little more, don't you." He smirked as her small full lips pouted.

"I'm not captivating enough for you?"

"Heavens no, you're actually _too_ captivating for me." He kissed her and sat up, bringing her up with him. "I was thinking along the lines of a day with the natives, shopping, eating, ending in a sweet void of passionate love."

She giggled. "Ok… but… I don't think anything's open yet, Mr. Passionate love."

"Well then… I guess we'll just have to stay in bed for a few more hours." He chuckled as her face lit up and she grabbed his hand.

****

Up ahead in the distance   
I saw a shimmering light   
My head grew heavy, and my sight grew dim

"That was fun." He said, his arm resting carelessly on her shoulders.

Chocolate and strawberry ice cream, her favorite. _Always_ her favorites.

"Yeah, the band was really nice, oh… thank you for the necklace, by the way." She smiled as she played with the chain around her neck. It was silver and long, at the end was a pink and silver dove charm that had a diamond for an eye. "It's so beautiful."

"It has to be, nothing else would do for you." He kissed the top of her head. She licked her ice cream cone and smiled.

"You know… I'm sorry I didn't leave him sooner." She kissed him lightly.

"Doesn't matter." He smiled wrapping his arm tighter around her. "Here… I have a good idea."

"What?" She smiled up at him, eating her ice cream.

"Oh… you'll see." He raced ahead of her, leaving her to walk the rest of the four blocks walk by herself.

"Wait!" She shouted, he smiled back at her and waved. She shook her head and looked at he sky. "He's such a pin head. Great… no I have to be alone. Loser."

She continued eating her ice cream debating whether to be angry or excited.

****

I had to stop for the night   
There she stood in the doorway   
I heard the mission bell   
And I was thinking to myself   
This could be Heaven or this could be Hell

She walked into the hotel room, the ocean breeze hitting her face as she closed the door. The living room was dimly lit; sitting on the chair next to the coffee table was her pale yellow dress. The one that fell to the floor with a slit on the left side that ran up to the beginning her thigh. It was strapless, and flowed beautiful as she walked.

"Interesting." She said, feeling the silky material between her fingertips. A note laid at the top. "Dress to impress meet me at the beach at seven." Green/blue eyes quickly scanned the room, landing on a digital clock in the corner.

__

6:35

"Oh… does he know how to plan or what?" She picked up the dressed and walked into the bedroom.

__

6:55

She raced out of the room looking for her purse. She had placed on the dress, redid her make-up swept her wave hair into a clip and was now in search of her silver purse.

Had she even bought the purse?

Probably not.

She looked at the clock once again and shook her head. She was out the door.

The beach wasn't too far from the hotel. Only a short walk to the gate behind the pool area.

She stepped out into the sand and almost tripped on her silver heels. She took them off and began walking further onto the beach. She smiled as saw him, standing in an untidy suit standing barefooted on the wet sand as the small tide washed over them.

"Hi." He said, seductively.

"Hi." She said, smiling. Seemingly ignoring him.

"So…" She looked around and her smile grew. The moon shone off the water giving the beach a romantic feel. There was a small table with two eclairs and some white wine.

"It's beautiful." She smiled dropping her shoes and turning to him. She hugged him softly. "You're too good to me."

"I'm not good enough." He kissed her. "Come on."

He went over to the table and turned on a small radio. A soft melody filled the cool night as she giggled. He took her by the waist and slowly began swaying with the soft music.

She placed her hands around his neck.

He shook his head and pulled back slightly.

"What's wrong?" She asked confused.

"Nothing." He grabbed her left hand and placed his right hand on her waist. "We have to do this right."

"It doesn't matter." She shook her head kissing him as they glided along the smooth sand. "All that matter is I'm here with you now."

"I love you." She kissed him passionately.

They both began to glide around the area. Not talking, just staring into each other's eyes.

They barely noticed the shadowy clouds covering the bright moon.

To them, it would never be too dark.

****

Then she lit up a candle   
And she showed me the way   
There were voices down the corridor   
I thought I heard them say

He kissed her neck as they laid in bed. They had eaten, drank, and danced on water. Nothing to spoil their night.

She stroked his back as he mumbled into her neck.

"This was unbelievable." She smiled as he kissed up her collarbone, her chin, her jaw line, and then on her lips.

"I know." He mumbled in between the kisses. She pressed against him pushing her tongue further down his mouth.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you." She smiled as she lowered herself back on the pillow.

"Me too." He smiled. "Tired?"

"A little." She said as he laid next to her, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Ok, go to sleep." He watched as she smiled and closed her eyes. She looked so happy.

Soon the smiled dwindled away as a look of peaceful dreaming took over. Her breathing became rhythmic. He watched her, eyes never fluttering, not a yawn or a sigh. Just a content glint and a loving look.

That's all was needed.

****

Welcome to the Hotel California   
Such a lovely place   
Such a lovely place   
Plenty of room at the Hotel California   
Any time of year  
You can find it here

He woke up to a chill. Green eyes fluttered open, franticly searching the room. He didn't feel the bed move, or hear her walking around.

He had never been a heavy sleeper.

Green eyes scanned the room before lean legs kicked the blankets off. He stretched for a second grabbing his boxers and a pair of shorts.

He walked into the living room rubbing his tanned stomach. Looking around quickly.

"Where the hell did she escape too?" He wondered to himself. He looked briefly into the kitchen and the bathroom, before deciding to try the beach.

He opened the front door to see her leaning against the railing looking unto the beach.

She was in a pair of pink shorts and a red tank top, accenting her upper body was a white sheer cover with a hood.

"Morning." He said, scratching his head and sitting next to her.

"Morning." She said smiling up at him. "Did you just wake up?"

"Yeah… how long have you been up?" He asked leaning his elbows on his knees.

"Since sunrise." She smiled leaning her head on his shoulder. "It was so pretty."

"Yeah." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, she became more relax, falling deeper into his soft warm skin.

She loved the feel of his bare skin against her own.

"I hate to say this…" He looked at her.

"What's wrong?" He felt the hot tears running from her face to his chest. The way they hit warm and ran cold.

"I miss _him_." She sobbed, turning so that her forehead sat on his shoulder bone.

He gently rubbed her shoulders, moving his body so that her head leaned against his chest. He hugged her placing his head on top of hers. She wrapped her arms around his waist, sobbing, crying, a mixture of sadness, guilt, and anguish.

"I don't want to miss _him_." He kissed the top of her head as she sobbed harder.

So understanding, when he had no obligation to have to understand.

"I don't." Her tears began to burn him, slowly but deeply. His soul ached out to comfort her, while his mind tried to push her away.

His heart felt all but happy.

"It's… it's ok." He stuttered out, making her sob harder.

He couldn't blame her, he knew what it felt like, to miss the one you never thought you'd leave. He hugged her tightly, her sobbing flexing from strong to weak. She was either coming down from the morbid high or starting to hyperventilated.

"I… I… just… I don't…" She started to hyperventilated, she further pushed her face into his chest. Almost suffocating herself indeed.

"Please." He said grabbing her shoulders, taking her face away from his chest. He looked at her; she moved her head, not wanting to lose all of her pride.

The one thing she had was pride.

"It's ok. I _told_ you would miss _him_. And I said I didn't care, that I understood. You're allowed to miss _him_." She looked at him, and began sobbing again.

"Why are you so forgiving?"

"Because… there's nothing else to feel." She shook her head.

A few minutes passed them by, only to them; it felt like an eternity.

"I'm so sorry." She said, her breathing becoming normal, her tears slowly stopping.

He kissed her harshly. She melted under him.

"I love you. He whispered, leaning his forehead against hers.

"I love you too."

He kissed her again, not wanting to let go.

****

Her mind is Tiffany twisted   
She's got the Mercedes bends   
She's got a lot of pretty, pretty boys   
That she calls friends   
How they dance in the courtyard   
Sweet summer sweat   
Some dance to remember   
Some dance to forget

He laid on the bed as she kissed his neck. He smiled as she pulled over her sheer cover and continued kissing down his neck to his shoulder to his collarbone till she got to the middle of his chest.

"In the old days a thank would have suffixed." He joked. She smiled seductively.

"Shh…" She brought herself up and kissed his hard on the lips. His arms encircled around her waist. She looked at him and smiled moving back down, continuing to kiss his chest; she left marks of oil from her lip-gloss that slide over his body smoothly.

He moaned as her soft lips traced the edge of his pants line. He stood still has her pixie like hands undid his pants pulling them off.

She sat over him smiling. And then moved up against kissing him gently on the lips. She began leaving fleeting kisses along his jaw line.

"No you don't." He said grabbing her shoulders. He smiled as she giggled. He rolled them over so that he was on top. "Special delivery." He smirked.

She pushed off the rest of his clothing. "Where do I sign?"

He kissed her hard as he fiddled with the draw sting of her shorts. After them came off, he broke the kissed, almost with a snap of his fingers she laid under him.

Bare skin to bare skin.

He kissed her passionately as she pressed her fingertips into his back. She moaned slightly as he moved to her jawline and then her neck.

He looked at her as she held her eyes closed, her lips slightly parted, her body moving with his. She turned her head slightly and opened her eyes. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Her tongue playing with his.

Soon both were panting, breathing almost a chore. He laid on top of her kissing her, she not caring, just enjoy the feel of warmth and excitement.

She moaned against his swollen lips.

"That's magic." She said as his lips envelop hers.

Always bruised, but never broken.

"No baby," He said, moving his face slightly away, taking her in, piece by piece. "That's love."

Her lips formed a compassionate 'aww,' and then captured his lips. She pressed harder into him, just to be one with him forever.

"Can we stay like this?"

"…Like _this_?" He said, joking.

"Shut up." She kissed him softly.

He chuckled rolling over that she laid on top of him. "Good night?"

"Good morning." She gave him a finally kiss before closing her eyes and falling into a sweet dream of ecstasy.

He kissed her head.

Sweet dreams were made of this.

****

So I called up the Captain   
Please bring me my wine He said   
We haven't had that spirit here   
since 1969   
And still those voices are calling from   
far away   
Wake you up in the middle of the night   
Just to hear them say

They had stayed in bed all day, ordering champagne, strawberries, chocolate, and any other aphrodisiac that they could think of. Not that they needed it. Their sex drives not breaking for a moment.

"So… we're going home Friday." He said, nibbling on the strawberry.

She was sitting upright against the headboard, the sheet concealing her body thinly. He laided on his side, picking up the strawberries and the chocolate.

"If you want." He said, reading over an article in the newspaper that sat against her knee.

"I want too. I miss our own space." He looked at her and smiled.

"First time you called it ours."

"Really?" She sipped the champagne.

"Yep." He said, smiling, going back to his newspaper.

"You know…" She smiled, a glint in her eye.

"Never tired of it, huh?" He laughed. She shrugged her shoulders continuing to eat her chocolate. "I think I'm tired."

"You would be." She stuck her tongue out. He smiled and moved his strawberries.

It took three seconds.

"I'm not that old." He said in-between her laughing hysterically.

She squirmed under his large hands, tickling whatever energy she had left out of her.

"Uncle! Uncle!" She was captured in a soft kiss.

"Go. To. Sleep." He smiled, rolling over.

He waited, after a few minutes her body was close to his, her arm going around his waist. He shook his head slightly rolling over and holding her in his arms, her arms still around him.

There just always had to be the physical link.

****

Welcome to the Hotel California   
Such a lovely Place, Such a lovely face   
They're livin' it up at the Hotel California   
What a nice surprise, Bring your alibis

He opened the front door, throwing their suitcases on the ground.

"Ah! Home sweet home!" She said, throwing her arms in the air, smiling.

"Your perfume is still linger from a week ago." He smiled walking into the kitchen. She giggled and took a deep breath, inhaling the intoxicating scent of roses and jasmine.

"That's good. I can call it home now." She smiled leaning into him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"It is home. Yours and mine." He kissed her head and then let go of her going over to the phone. "I'm going to go check our messages."

"Ok." She picked up a suitcase and walked into the bedroom.

He listened to the voicemail, nodding every so often. One message in particular made him freeze.

It sounded like _him_, the way he talked, his tone, the attitude, the overall gyps of the conversation. Who else would call looking for her?

He looked to the door and then at the phone dialing quickly.

"Hello?" A rough voice answered on the other line. He cringed a bit.

"Don't call here anymore."

"…Where is she?"

"In our bedroom, unpacking."

"You son of a—"

"What do you want?"

"To talk to _my_ wife."

"She's not _your_ wife… she's my girlfriend, and an individual."

"Hey! Had you mind your own business—"

"Had you been a better husband and loved her at all… it would have been a different story _buddy_. I have to go… don't call here _again_."

And he hung up.

"Who was that?" She asked from the doorway.

"No one." He shook his head and threw the phone down. He kissed her head and walked into the bedroom.

She looked at the phone and then back into the bedroom, soon she followed him.

He knew _he'd_ call again.

****

Mirrors on the ceiling   
The pink champagne on ice   
And she said   
We are all just prisoners here   
Of our own device

"You've been… weird lately." She said, coming in to the bedroom from the bathroom. He sat on the bed reading one of his "geek" generated stories. He looked up at her and sighed.

"_He_ called… the day we got back in. I told him to stop calling." He looked at her from the reflection in the mirror.

Her face was shocked rather then angry or upset. She looked down and continued fidgeting with her earrings.

"Ok."

"Just ok?" She sighed.

"Yeah… I mean… does it really matter? I love you… not _him_. I don't need nor want to talk to _him_." She looked up and smiled at him in the mirror. "I'm glad you told _him_ not to call again."

"Yeah… you know _he_ probably will call back."

"Baby." She turned around and smiled at him. She kneeled at the foot of the bed before going closer to him, kissing him lightly. "I know _he'll_ call back."

"You're not worried?"

"Why should I be? I have better lawyers then _him_." She crawled under the covers, snuggling close to his warm body. "Besides… we're all prisoners here, of our own device."

"The Eagles," He nodded approvingly.

"I learned it from the best." She yawned. He watched her as she fidgeted with the pillow and the covers before completely falling in a dreamful night.

It had always been the little things that made him fall in love.

He smiled and placed his book down shutting the lights off. He gently pulled her hair back from her neck.

"'Night." He said, sliding into the bed and pressing his body closer to hers, wrapping his arm around her waist.

All things, all good things, have a tendency to get screwed up.

****

And in the master's chambers   
They gathered for the feast   
They stab it with their steely knives   
But they just can't kill the beast

They walked into the apartment, laughing. His arm was draped casually around her shoulders, her head leaning into him slightly.

Perfection.

She stopped laughing first. He quickly stopped and then followed her glaze to the window.

"What are _you_ doing here?" He asked looking at the man, smoking in his apartment.

"I had a little issue… concerning my wife." The man said casually.

He stood tall. "_Get out_."

"I'm not leaving without _my_ wife."

"I'm _not your anything_, get out." She said, forcefully, strongly.

The man got up, throwing the cigarette on the wood floor, stepping it out. "Legally… we are still man and _wife_. Now… get your things."

"No." She whispered, hiding behind him.

"Look!"

"Leave her alone." He said. The man looked at him; anger set in the pair of ice blue eyes.

"She doesn't love you, man. She doesn't love _anyone_. She's incapable of it." The man sneered, looking at her.

"You're drunk…just… leave."

"You guys will get married, maybe last a few years, you'll work, she'll work in the beginning. You'll become busy; you'll both distance yourselves. And then, soon enough, you'll notice all the things she use to wear for you and only for you are suddenly under all her clothes.

" She goes out for a few hours, her whole persona messed up from when she left. She's wearing all those _really_ special perfumes, just to go food shopping.

"She's staying out for nights at a time. Disappearing when you're out to dinner. And then you get the phone calls and the love notes. Your phone bill is rather high. And then what, man? Right, you were _in love_."

"…Get out." He pointed to the door.

"…I warned you." The man walked past him and then to her. Blue crashed into green/blue. The man kissed her, grabbing her so she couldn't budge. She struggled. The man let go, looking at him and then back at her. "Slut."

Just as he had come in, he went out again.

She looked at the door and then back at him.

"I wouldn't do that to you." She whispered.

He looked at her. "I know." He mumbled.

"I wouldn't…" She said again.

He noticed it was more for herself then him, and he didn't answer.

****

Last thing I remember   
I was running for the door   
I had to find the passage back   
to the place I was before

She watched him from across the table. He was taking her out, something they did at least once a week. Just to admire each other.

Today was different; from now on it would be different.

"It's official… I'm a free woman."

He smiled at her eating his steak and baked potato. "Congrats."

"…I'm so sorry."

"_He_ had no right to say what _he_ had said." He looked up, green met with green/blue. "I love you, I do… and I don't think we'll ever have the problem you and _him_ had."

"I love you too." She whispered, her eyes watery. Guilty for no reason. "I loved you so much, not like I loved _him_, not like I loved any of them."

She leaned forward and kissed him. He responded quickly. Grabbing her face in his hands.

They were going to reconcile tonight, forget it ever happened, and go about their lives.

All they had was each other. Whether they last forever, or only a few more weeks. They meant more to each other then any one else had meant to them. That's what would keep them going. That was the underlining difference this time.

From now on it would be different.

And different… was better.

****

"Relax," said the nightman, "We are   
programmed to receive   
You can check out any time you like   
But you can never leave."


	3. Breakaway to new beginings

****

Disclaimer: Don't own the show, characters, blah, blah, blah… Song is _Breakaway_ – Kelly Clarkson :)

****

A/N: OK! The third and final chapter to my Game of Affairs story ((no more Carol/Sherry)) Hehe. It takes place maybe a few months/a year from the last chapter. I hope you all enjoy :) this chapter is especially dedicate to **Sherry**, because she pushed me to writing it ((thank you!)) and of course to **Carol** because… she's Carol, :) ANYWAY, it is J/E… FORBIDDEN FOREVER! If you don't like… don't read… personally I don't care either way, but there's no reason to flame for hating the couple… (:-p) R&R! Hope you enjoy!

Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I just stared out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray 

Raindrops fell to the ground in an attempt of suicide. Thunder sounded in the sky as lightening raced after it.

It was dark, with only a little bit of the street lamps coming into the bedroom window. A morbid splendor catered to the green/blue-eyed woman's favor.

An escapable sigh sounded in the darken room.

She looked out the window; her knees pulled up to her chest as she watched the rain in the streetlights. She had woken up again to the sound of thunder and a cold bed.

He was working late again. The third time in one week.

__

2:30

So, very late.

She couldn't help but worry, but the situation reminded her so much of all her late nights. Walking in past four, smelling of cigars, his cologne. She shook her head, it wasn't like that.

He worked hard, she had played hard.

There was a creak, and heavy footsteps. A coat was being thrown on the coat rack as his hat was placed on the hallway table. She sighed as she heard the water drip from her wood floors to the carpet beginnings of the living room.

She turned her head and watched as the bedroom door opened and closed, as a shadowy figure stood at the door.

"You're up?"

"I couldn't sleep." She said, looking at his drenched body, his clothes sticking tightly to his muscular body.

"Why?" She stood up and wrapped her arms around his stomach, her body crying out from the sudden cold. She didn't smell perfume, cigarettes, or even alcohol. He smelt like paper, ink, and sweat.

The makings of a hard working man.

"I don't know." She said, pressing her face into his cold clothed chest.

"I'm going to go take a shower, you want to join?" He smiled down at her; she still didn't look up.

"I'm so tired." She felt his cool lips kiss her forehead.

"Then go sleep. I'll join you in a matter of moments." He didn't seem upset, or angry. Maybe simply worried.

She looked at his smooth, clear, green eyes, melting into his embrace. She picked up her head and looked at him. She leaned up a bit and captured his lips in a heated affair.

They broke apart, his eyes shut and his breath hot on her cheek.

"What was that for?"

"I love you." She whispered, letting her arms drop to her side.

He smiled at her and kissed her lightly on her lips. "I love you too."

He smiled and disappeared into the bathroom, shutting the door but not locking it.

She turned and looked at the inviting bed.

Soft silk and gentle pillows welcomed her tired weight as she curled into a fetal position, staring at the wall. She yawned, letting her eyes droop shut. She stared at the bathroom door, the little light shining through her closed eyes. Simply, she rolled over.

All she wanted as sleep.

_  
  
Trying not to reach out  
But when I'd try to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I pray  
I could breakaway _

Hazelnut filled the kitchen.

The sweet aroma drifted from room to room. The gray sky lit up the apartment, as the sound of rain filled their heads.

He was reading his newspaper.

A typical Sunday morning, if nothing else.

He had declined on his mother's offer to go to church. All he wanted was his newspaper, his coffee, and his smiling girlfriend.

The clearing of a throat made him look up. He saw his beautiful, one and only, frowning and staring at him intensely, holding out a letter.

Well, two out of three weren't that bad of odds.

"What's this?" He asked, taking the letter from her petite hands and placing the newspaper down.

He looked at the letter. The curvy handwriting, the scent of _Gists_ coming off the creamed colored stationary envelope, _her_ address staring at him from the corner, he sighed and looked at the blue/green-eyed woman.

He let his eyes fall to the envelope as he gently tore it open. He read over the curvy script and moved his eyes up slightly.

"_She_'s getting married… in two weeks…"

"That's… _super_." She said moving away from the table, to the coffeepot. She poured herself a tall cup before leaning against the counter. Watching him.

"_She_ invited me." He stated, trying to hide the surprise in his voice.

"Are you going?" She asked. He was afraid to look up, see exactly what she was thinking.

"I don't know." He continued to stare at the letter as he heard the coffee cup clink with the tiled counter.

"I think you should go." He shifted his eyes to look at her briefly. Before returning them to the creamed colored paper.

"That's a sweet suggestion." He said dryly.

"No, seriously… I really think you should go. You and _her_ have a lot of… things… that need to be worked out." She began walking towards their bedroom.

"During a wedding?" He asked, confused.

"The entire time is not _just_ for the wedding."

Then the door shut.

_  
  
I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes till' I touch the sky  
I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway _

He walked around the crowded hall, his head held high, a smile pasted to his lips. He looked down to see his smiling girlfriend, doing what she did best, judging.

There were some familiar faces, some not so familiar faces, and then some faces that were unrecognizable.

Laughing, gossiping, joking, and silent whispers were heard through out the entire hall. He looked through the nameless faces and nodded at certain people, just looking for one specific person.

"I'm thirsty." He looked down, disturbed from his thoughts and smiled.

"White wine?"

"Martini." She said dryly. He nodded and head for the bar. For such a social elite she was not enjoying herself at all. Granted he couldn't blame her. He remembered having to see _him_ after so many years; there had been a good binge of tequila that night.

"A Martini and a glass of Rosario." He said to the bartender, who simply nodded and turned his back to the party.

"Hard liquor?" He turned to the familiar voice and gave a small smile.

"Long time no see." He said. "Yes, my date and I are rather thirsty." He pointed in the direction of the green/blue-eyed woman.

__

She turned and looked at the woman before turning back to him. "She looks murderous."

"She might be." He laughed softly, as did _she_.

"I'm glad you came." _She_ smiled. "I didn't think you would… but… I just…" _She _cleared _her_ throat as the bartender placed the glasses on the table.

He went to pull out his wallet, but _she_ held up her hand, shaking _her_ head.

"It's on me." _She_ smiled. "I hope you two enjoy your night."

"I'd love to meet this mystery man of yours." He said quickly before _she_ left.

"We'll take a walk… and I'll properly introduce you too." _She_ smiled and turned around. He watched as she swiftly moved along the crowd, saying hi to random people, a hug here and there.

He shook his head and smiled at his one and only, walking towards her.

"A Martini, baby." He said, kissing her neck softly. She looked at him, and smiled slightly. Taking the glass from his hands.

"What did _she_ say?"

"_She_'d bring _her_ fiancée around to meet us."

"Good times." She said, she lifted the glass to her lips but stopped. Her eyes opened widely.

"What's wrong?" He asked, he turned around and looked in the direction she was staring at.

In the corner stood a slightly tall man, muscular, with blue eyes, _he_ had a tall glass of beer in _his _hands. _He_ was talking to a taller man with "pretty boy" hair, and a short man with a "tall, dark, and handsome" foreign complex.

"Crap." He said, his shoulders slouching.

"_Don't_ go over there." She said, turning around, smiling at random people.

"Don't worry," He turned around and gently put his arm around her waist, directing her to the other side of the room. "I wasn't planning on it."

Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway 

They had been on the opposite side of the room for over an hour. Mingling, laughing, talking to people they had once known, almost a lifetime ago.

She sighed, sipping her Shirley Temple. He had taken away the Martini choice, after her fourth drink.

He looked around spotting _him_ at a table, every once and a while looking up. _His_ blue eyes burning holes into their backs.

"Can we leave?" She asked softly, wanting to escape the glares and soft whispers.

"As soon as _she _comes over here." He said looking around the room. His green eyes landed on the tall woman with green eyes. _She_ was heading towards him. _Her_ arm wrapped around a tall muscular man, who was smiling at _her_.

"Hey you." _She_ smiled; _she_ looked to the man next to her and smiled. He was tall, with large muscles, a shiny smile, and crystal honey eyes. He held out his hand to the green-eyed man.

"I've heard so much about the two of you." He smiled shaking the man's hand and then kissing the blue/green-eyed woman.

"I wish we could say the same." She smiled.

"Sweetie!" They turned to see an elderly woman calling to the honey eyed man.

"Excuse me, please." He smiled and headed towards the woman.

"Sorry about that… he's so sweet." _She_ said.

"He's a catch." The green eyed man said. _She_ smiled.

"I'm glad you two made it. I really am. Oh, and… I'm sorry about… you know. I had no idea what was going on between the three of you." _She_ said, looking towards the blue-eyed man.

"Not a problem. We'll see you tomorrow?" He smiled, kissing _her_ cheek lightly. _She_ nodded.

__

She turned away, ready to follow _her_ fiancée, but quickly turned around. "By the way… you two make a cute couple…" _She_ smiled and headed off into the crowed party.

She looked at him, her green/blue eyes big and soft.

"Come on." She slipped her hand with his and began walking out of the hall. She passed _him_ and glared, but continued her journey.

They didn't stop until them stumbled out of the hall into the back gardens.

"What was the rush?" He asked, looking back into the crowded room. He turned to look at her as he felt her arms wrap around his waist.

"I wanted to have you all to myself." She said, moving her body close to his, staring into the crystal green eyes.

"Oh really?" He smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I don't know… so many people want me.

She leaned up and kissed him, letting her lips linger on his for a few extra seconds.

He opened his eyes and stared into hers. She smiled, and then rested her head on his chest, taking in a deep breath.

"You think we'll ever get married." She asked. He kissed the top of her head and then looked out into the lush gardens.

"I hope so." He felt her breath against him. He held on to her tightly, his eyes moving over the dimly lit roses, cherry blossom trees, freesias, and other colorful assortments. "What's really wrong?"

She stared into the crowded room, her eyes glassy and shiny. "Sometimes… I just wish I could breakaway."

_  
  
Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away  
And breakaway _

He woke up to the harsh hotel blanket and sighed.

He missed his own bed, even though it had only been a night.

She was moving around, he could sense her slow and gently movements, trying not to wake him. He laid in bed, looking out of the window that was slightly open to let some of the natural light in.

"What time is it?" He mumbled.

"Eight fifty." She said, sitting on the bed.

"…Why don't you sleep?"

"Because… I woke up."

"…Then go back to sleep."

"No." He hated that word.

There was a knock at the door. He felt the bed move as she gently stood up and headed to the door. He heard it open then quickly recognized the voice and his heavy accent.

"Please, join us for breakfast… just the gang." It said, the words slurring together slightly.

"Fez…" He heard her voice said, warning almost.

"Please… for me… for Kelso…" He was close to begging.

"…Ok… we'll be down in a little bit."

The door closed, and he felt her body lay next to him, curling against him.

"I love you." She smiled.

"I was gonna go." He laughed.

"I know." She kissed his shoulder, his back, then the back of his neck. "I just wanted to say I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled. She continued to kiss his neck, back, and shoulders.

"Everything is going to be ok." He whispered.

"I should have said no." She said, nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck.

"You want to see them… you want it to be like… it use to be." He said.

Always thinking, always knowing.

"But it's not." She said slowly.

"Come on." He rolled over and stared at her. "This is it… the final phrase of it all. After tonight… never again." He kissed her forehead.

The tears began forming in her soft eyes.

He kissed her forehead again. "How about… after this little thing… next weekend, you and me, Cancun? The warm beaches, hot nights?"

"I like that." She laughed, smiling. "Are we allowed to still have these little, care free, drop everything, getaways?"

"Does it matter?" He asked, smiling at her.

"It really doesn't, does it?"

"It never did." He kissed her softly.

Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging around revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway 

The breakfast had gone as smoothly as possible. No one said anything to upset anyone else. They stuck to general topics, and concentrated on the other two lives.

__

He looked at her, and glared at him. But _he_ didn't say anything concerning the divorce, the affair, the deception, or the betrayal.

They all kept it airy and light. Which seemed appropriate, it would have been fake to act as if nothing changed.

Because everything _had_ changed.

They were right now seated at a white table, toasting the newly groom and bride.

He looked to his right and smiled at her. She nodded her head as the soft curls fell onto her face. He gently pushed them aside. He leaned in closer to her face.

"I'm sorry… but… you are positively the most beautiful woman in this room right now." She blushed and shushed him quickly.

She gently kissed his nose and placed her hand on his thigh.

"This whole weekend could have been a lot worse." She whispered as the best man concluded his speech.

"Yeah… I think it would have been funny if _she_ stood him up." He laughed; she playfully hit him, but joined in his merriment.

"I want to get married." She concluded after a few seconds, watching them kiss on the dance floor.

"You will... again." She looked at him and smiled.

"I don't know… I haven't received any proper proposals." He smiled, and nodded.

"And you won't… at least tonight. A proper proposals is not done while one's ex sits across the room." He chuckled. She nodded her head.

"Maybe… in Cancun?"

"Maybe." He shrugged, taking her hand in his. "You never know where life might take you."

"As long as it takes me in the same direction as you." She whispered.

"I think you just thought of your vows." He turned to her, his lips captured by hers. She moaned into the kiss, breaking it off, leaning her forehead against his.

"It's not proper to talk about vows when one's ex is across the room." She smirked.

"Brava…" He smiled, kissing her lightly. "Ready to go? I doubt they'll miss us."

She looked around, smiling at her old friends and then looked back at her man.

"I'm ready." She smiled. As he got up and took her hand.

"Remind me to write her a thank you letter." She smiled as they snuck out of the reception hall.

"Really?"

"It's the least we could do."

"I guess so." He smiled as they walked to the black, sleek car.

"Are you really ready to leave?" She asked, he knew she meant it differently. He stopped and looked at the building, thinking of the ones inside.

He looked at the ground and then at her, smiling.

"I'm ready."

They slipped into the car, never looking back.

They were finally going to breakaway.

_  
  
I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway _

He sat down on the beach chair, as they stared into the sunset. He passed her the Shirley Temple and smiled.

"Relaxing enough for you?"

She nodded, sipping her drink, looking at him.

"I didn't think you were serious."

"Well… since I worked all those long nights my boss decided a break wouldn't be so out of the question." He smiled, as she leaned back into her chair, staring as the sun hit the water.

"I'm glad… this is so beautiful."

"Compared to you? It's nothing."

"You are so… cheesy…" She laughed, her eyes lighting up.

"Is this to cheesy?" She continued to laugh, but focused her attention on him. Her laughter died down as she saw a small box in his hand.

"Are you…?"

"Open it." She gently took it from his hands. She opened it to reveal a piece of paper folded into a triangle. "Read it." He whispered.

She unfolded it and began to silently read it.

"No… out loud." She looked at him.

"There are days where I look at you, and thank god I found you. There are moments when I feel like a criminal, guilty as sin, but you soothe my soul. Whenever I can't walk that extra inch, I think of you, and I can run to the end of the world. As I'm about to give up, I hear your voice, and I've almost won the race. People play games through out their entire lives, I know because I've played them. I look at you, and wished I had found you earlier, but I'm happy I made my mistakes. I can take you as a clean man, a free man. I'll always love you. I'll always want you. Heaven only knows I'll always need you, for that extra inch, that extra bit of confidence, that smile on a dreary day." She looked at him, and smiled, a real smile.

"I _love_ you, forever and always." He gently took her hand and slipped on a silver ring, a diamond shining on top of it.

"I can't… I mean… I thought…" A sob escaped her lips as she stared at him, big eyes glassy and soft.

"I wanted you to know how I felt before I claimed it in front of a preacher or a judge or a camel for all I care. You're the only person I cared about to know them." He smiled. She let out another sob as tears raced down her cheeks.

"A camel?" She laughed through the hysterics. He leaned over and kissed her.

"For all I care."

Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change 

She laid in the bed; her body ached out for him, but another late night.

How she wished they had never left Cancun. All things end though. She smiled as she looked at her silver ring.

She turned towards the door as she heard the front door open and close. She heard the coat on the rack, his hat hitting the table, his feet walking from room to room. She smiled as the bedroom door opened, revealing him, tired and rundown.

"Hey." She whispered. He looked up and gave a bright smile.

Happy for one thing in his life.

"Hey… how was your day?"

She smiled brightly at him. "Very good I must say. Yours?"

"Another long day." He chuckled.

"Poor baby." She smiled, standing up and rubbing his knotted shoulders. "I know something that'll make you feel better."

"Other then the fact I'm marring the most beautiful woman in the world." He smiled as he walked into the bathroom.

"Uh huh." She said, as she laid back down in the bed.

His shower didn't last too long; he was out in a matter of moments, the scent of her strawberry bath gel drifting into the bedroom. He dried off, put on a fresh pair of boxers, and slid into the bed next to her.

"So?" He asked, excitement written over his face.

She smiled and kissed him lightly, then kissed him more passionately. She smiled as they pulled apart.

He leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Tell me."

"I think we need a bigger place."

"That's your big news?… Why?" He asked, curious and confused.

"That wasn't news, it was a suggestion. The reason for getting a bigger place is the big news." She smiled.

"And that would be…?"

"I'm expecting!"

"…A puppy!" He asked excitedly. Her smile faded as she looked at him. He seemed generally serious.

"…A baby…"

"I wanted a puppy." He said pouting. After a few seconds his face twisted from a pout to a genuine "over the top, too excited to sleep" smile. "Are you serious?"

"Two weeks." She smiled.

"Oh my god!" He jumped out of bed and began pacing, happily, around the room. "We'll start looking right away. We have to buy so much stuff. We'll have to call my parents tomorrow! This is amazing!" He kneeled down, placing his elbows on the bed, grabbing her face in his hands and kissing her. "You don't know how happy I am right now!"

"I love you." She smiled as he paced around the room, ranting about toys, clothes, and other various things.

She closed her eyes as she gently held her stomach.

She took her risk, took her chance, made a change, and broke away.

Now, they were both finally happy.

And getting their happily ever afters…

… In this case, Once upon a times.

And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway 


End file.
